Rough Night
by rowanashke
Summary: Genma's horny. Ibiki's there. Oneshot lemony pointless smut. Request Ficcie. Yaoi, lemon, swearing.


Request ficcie! Again, unfortuenatley, I can not remember who requested it! LOL. I'm so sorry. If it was you, poke me and I'll change it. Anyway, here ya go. It's semi-short and actually incredibly pointless for a change (no actual story!). Just smut. For you. Enjoy. n.n

Oh, and I think this might be another first-time pairing! Whoot!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

The music was pumping through the speakers and the crowd was getting more and more uninhibited. Booze flowed freely; no one was even bothering to check ages anymore. No one cared. After all, if you were old enough to kill for your village at fifteen, who gave a shit if you drank and got screwed?

Genma tipped his beer back and drained it in one long swallow, his eyes restlessly roving the crowds. Shit. Raidou was on a mission. Kakashi was currently wrapped around…fuck me, is that Naruto? Genma goggled a bit, his lips turning up in a wicked smirk. Damn…he'd never suspected the kyuubi-kid had such a nice fucking ass. Or that he swung that way. Sixteen was a bit too young for even Gen's lecherous tastes, but hey. Ko and Izu were missing; probably fucking in a dark corner someplace. His eyes roved some more, skipping over some, lingering on others. He really needed to get laid tonight.

His eyes passed over and then returned to a surprising figure, leaning against the wall and watching the dancing with an impassive face. Ibiki? What the fuck was he doing here? Everyone knew that Ibiki never joined in the fun and games; he was such a hard-ass he kept himself separate from his fellow ninja.

Shit. Genma studied him thoughtfully. He really wasn't that bad looking. Rai's scars were nastier, and Genma had no qualms about tripping him. In fact, Ibiki was kind of hot. Big and muscular and damn scary.

Before he realized what, exactly, he was doing, Genma was stalking towards Ibiki. Ibiki saw him coming half-way across the room but made no effort to avoid Genma.

"Ibiki. Nice to see you out." Genma purred, leaning into the other man. "Why are you here?"

Ibiki stared at him a moment, his black eyes blank and shuttered. "I wanted to see what the noise was all about." He said finally.

Genma snickered and leaned a little more, allowing his hips to brush oh-so-lightly against Ibiki's. "Mmm. Are we getting too loud again? So sorry…" he said insincerely.

Ibiki's hand came out, but instead of pushing him away, he only gently grabbed Genma's hip. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I just came to make sure nothing was getting broken."

Encouraged by Ibiki's apparent interest, Genma daringly allowed his body to press against Ibiki's. Grinning up at the special jounin, he slowly shifted, watching Ibiki's eyes.

Ibiki raised his eyebrow, studying Genma thoughtfully. His hand tightened briefly on Genma's hip, a sign that Genma was getting to him. "You sure you want to continue this, Genma?" Ibiki asked slowly.

"Mmm." Genma murmured, shifting again. "I've always thought you were kind of fucking hot…"

"You might not be happy in the morning." Ibiki said. Then he pulled Genma against him, grabbing his hips and digging his fingers in. "I like it rough, Genma."

Genma shivered at the low, dangerous amusement in Ibiki's voice. "Doesn't bother me." He managed. Ibiki hesitated, and then shrugged.

Then he released Genma's hips and performed the seals for transport.

Genma staggered slightly, thrown off balance by his drunkenness. Where the fucks were they? He'd barely registered the location-was this a fucking interrogation room?-before he felt Ibiki push him backwards. Genma grunted as his ass impacted something solid.

Moving swiftly, Ibiki grabbed his hands and locked them above Genma's head, then stood back and admired the view. The table was tilted, and Genma was held up by nothing but the shackles on his wrists. Perfect positioning.

Genma stared back at him, still a little thrown but starting to get the groove back. So Ibiki liked games, hmm? Genma was fine with that. A little pain, a little bondage. He'd done it before.

Ibiki stepped forward and began removing Genma's clothing. Genma thanked the stars he'd worn a button-up shirt; he had the feeling that Ibiki would have simply cut anything else off. Ibiki threw his shirt and pants in the corner and bent over, nuzzling Genma's chest.

"No underwear? Kinky." Ibiki growled. Genma moaned softly as Ibiki's hands began to move across his body, stroking and teasing. Oh god, who would have known he'd have such talented hands? Then he started licking and biting, hard. Genma gasped and twisted against him, the combination of pleasure and pain making him squirm. Ibiki bit him again, then sucked on the wound, swabbing the torn flesh with his tongue.

Genma whimpered and arched against him, wordlessly pleading. Ibiki chuckled, digging his fingers into Genma's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Eager. I like that. Make some noise for me, Genma. No one can hear you down here."

He bent over and fisted Genma's cock in his hands, suckling on a nipple. Genma obeyed, letting a liquid groan ripple from his mouth as Ibiki began to jerk him off. Then he reached out and grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Genma felt him doing something. Then one blunt, wet finger was shoved inside of him, stroking in time with the hand on Genma's cock.

Genma hissed and bucked against the hand, panting. God, that felt so good…Ibiki added another finger and began to scissor them, moving from Genma's nipple to his neck again. Another bite, hard, and Genma missed the third finger in the wash of pain/pleasure from his neck. Whimpering, he arched his back.

Then the fingers were gone and Ibiki was positioning him, spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. Genma realized, dimly, that Ibiki had shed his clothing sometime. When had he done that?

Ibiki grabbed his hips and shoved inside of him. Genma nearly screamed; prepared or not, Ibiki was fucking huge! And he didn't pause to let Genma get used to it; he immediately began thrusting, hard, vicious strokes that pounded into Genma's ass. Genma howled, writhing in combined pain and pleasure. He felt like he was going to split apart, but fuck, it felt so damn…good…

Then Ibiki shifted and hit Genma's prostate dead-on. Genma cried out again, broken moans of pleasure pushed from him with every rough thrust. He let his head fall back and let go. Ah fuck…he wasn't going to be able to walk, but he didn't give a shit.

Ibiki's thrusts became harder, shoving Genma's body upwards. Genma felt Ibiki's hand on his cock again and his mind shattered, his body jerking wildly as his cum spurted out over Ibiki's hand. Ibiki continued to thrust, grunting. After a few more sharp thrusts, Genma felt Ibiki jerk and hot liquid slammed into Genma, right against his prostate. The feeling made Genma gasp and buck again, another orgasm ripping through him just from that alone.

He must have blacked out. When he came to, blearily moaning, he realized dimly he was still making soft, low noises of pleasure. Ibiki was still inside of him, and his hand was almost gently stroking Genma's hair.

"Fu.." Genma gasped weakly. Ibiki chuckled and bent over, gently licking one of the bite marks on Genma's neck.

"Not done yet." Ibiki said quietly. Genma whimpered. Another one like that and he'd probably die.

But Ibiki was sucking on his neck again, his hands stroking Genma's sides now. Genma shuddered as he felt Ibiki's cock getting hard inside of him again. Shit. How much endurance did the scarred man have? Then Ibiki turned his head and kissed Genma for the first time. Their tongues slid over each other, battling fiercely in their mouths. Ibiki started moving again, almost gently, sliding nearly all the way out before thrusting back inside. The gentleness didn't last, though. Ibiki slowly picked up the pace until they were slamming together again, Genma moaning wantonly into Ibiki's mouth as Ibiki pounded him, the pain consumed by sizzling waves of heat.

Ibiki fisted Genma's cock again and began to roughly stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. Genma broke the kiss, gasping for breath and bucking against him, ignoring the scream of his back muscles. He was already close again; impossible as it seemed, he could feel Ibiki speeding up again, nearly shoving his cock so far up Genma's ass he was sure he was going to taste cum in the back of his throat. Suddenly Ibiki growled and slammed one last time, flooding him again with his burning seed. Genma cried out hoarsely, his body convulsing once more in pleasure.

Ibiki stayed inside of him again, his hands moving up to loosen the cuffs from Genma's hand. Genma let his arms fall heavily around Ibiki's neck, wincing as his shoulders creaked. Fuck. Ibiki pulled out of him, making Genma wince and softly groan. Ibiki lifted him from the table and arranged his legs around his waist, so Genma was supported. Then he carried him from the room. Genma was too damn dazed to give a shit where they were going. Ibiki could have carried him naked through the streets of town and Genma wouldn't have cared at this point.

But they didn't leave the building; they ended up in the showers. Ibiki lowered him to a bench and gently sat him down, then turned the water on. Kneeling, Ibiki took a cloth and began to clean him, running his hands gently over Genma's bruised skin. Genma smiled slightly; funny, he'd not expected Ibiki to be so caring afterwards. He leaned forward and impulsively kissed Ibiki, running his hands down Ibiki's back.

Ibiki returned the kiss, and then washed Genma's hair for him. When he was done, he pulled Genma against him and just held him under the hot water, stroking his hips with his blunt fingers.

Genma was still a little shaken. He shifted and gasped; fucking god. Ibiki was hard again. He knew he couldn't take another pounding without being seriously sorry the next day, but he didn't want to leave Ibiki hanging either. So he dropped to his knees, his hands coming up to stroke Ibiki's huge cock.

Ibiki groaned softly; the loudest noise he'd made yet. Encouraged, Genma leaned forward and took the head of Ibiki's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pulsing head. Ibiki threaded his fingers through Genma's hair and Genma took it as a hint to speed things up. Swallowing, Genma took a deep breath before leaning in and taking Ibiki into his mouth.

So fucking big…Genma kept going until he'd taken the whole thing. Ibiki's head pressed against the back of his throat. He felt Ibiki's low growl of pleasure and hummed, then began moving.

Ibiki was keeping his hips still, his fingers in Genma's hair remaining loose. Genma was vaguely grateful; if Ibiki started bucking, he'd probably choke Genma to death, he was so fucking big. Genma sucked as hard as he could, his tongue vibrating along the underside of Ibiki's shaft. He sped up, moving as fast as he could, and dropped one hand down to palm his own twitching cock. He tasted so damn good. Ibiki's hand tightened in Genma's hair, nearly the only warning he got before his mouth was flooded with scalding hot cum. Genma fought to swallow it all, but some leaked out the corners of his mouth and down his chest.

Ibiki collapsed to his knees and reached out, his hand joining Genma's on Genma's cock. They stroked together, Ibiki leaning over to suck Genma's neck again before moving to kiss him. Fairly soon, considering how many time he'd already came tonight, Genma gasped and felt his body tightening as he came once again into Ibiki's hand.

Ibiki kissed him again, then rose and helped him to stand. Genma leaned against him and let the hot water beat into his shoulders, soothingly. There was no way he was going to be able to walk home. Ibiki turned the showers off and dried them both carefully, then carried Genma back to the room. Genma got dressed, assisted by Ibiki, and then Ibiki tipped his head back to kiss him again. "I'll take you home." Ibiki murmured, running his hand through Genma's hair.

"Mmm." Genma agreed. He really, really needed to sleep.

Ibiki transported him to his front door and left him there with one last, lingering kiss. Wearily, Genma opened the door and stumbled inside, not even bothering to shed his clothes before he fell into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
